Remote electronic devices may be relatively sophisticated, performing a variety of services and functions. For example, a set top box (STB) is a media device that receives programming content from a head end system operated by a program provider. The STB provides selected programming to a media presentation device, such as a television, based upon commands from a viewer. Accordingly, the STB must be operable to receive one or more programming content streams having hundreds of different channels of available programming, operable to access a selected program on a particular program channel from one or more received programming content streams, operable to construct the selected program into an audio and video stream that is supplied to the television. Most STBs are also operable to record programs in a digital video recorder or another recording medium attached to the STB. Further, most STBs are operable to be controlled by a remote unit that transmits wireless signals to the STB.
STBs typically receive one or more program content streams via a satellite signal distribution system or a cable distribution system. In such systems, the STB is further operable to perform two-way communications with the head end system that provides the program content streams to the STB. Thus, the STB may be configured to receive diagnostic test instructions and/or repair instructions, and then return diagnostic test results. The test device may be located at the head end facility and communicate with the STB over the cable connection. Or, a backchannel connection, an Internet Protocol (IP) connection, or other suitable two-way connection, may be provided that allows a satellite-based STB to communicate with the test device.
For example, a customer may have an operating problem with their STB. A technician, using the test device, may establish a communication link with the STB and remotely initiate various diagnostic tests to ascertain the nature of the problem at the STB. Further, the technician may remotely provide repair instructions (code, operating instructions, data, or the like) to the STB to repair any discovered problems at the STB. An exemplary diagnostic testing system for a remote STB is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,492, “Method And Apparatus For Use In Remote Diagnostics” to Konopka et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, before any remote diagnostic testing can begin, there is a presumption that the technician has precise knowledge about what electronic device is being tested. For example, the technician must know what type and/or model of STB that is being diagnosed so that appropriately formatted diagnostic instructions and/or repair instructions can be sent to the STB. Further, the test device must be configured to receive returned test result information from the STB.
When the technician is performing remote diagnostics on a relatively few number of different types of electronic devices, the task of keeping track of precisely which type of remote electronic type is under test is manageable. For example, a database correlating identifiers, such as a customer name, an address or an account number, may be used to precisely identify the electronic device under test (DUT).
However, with the profusion of different technologies, expanding customer bases, different vendors, various software releases, and/or different device models, the task of determining precisely which type of electronic device is under test becomes exceedingly difficult. If the electronic DUT is not precisely identified, then any diagnostic instructions communicated from the test device will not be properly processed by the electronic DUT. Further, return information from the electronic DUT to the test device may not be properly interpreted or decoded.
To further complicate matters, electronic devices are becoming increasingly more complex. One skilled in the art could envision a multi-function home electronics device that performs, for example, the functions of receiving media content from a media content provider (much like a conventional STB), controlling home security functions provided by a security company (much like a home alarm system), and controlling home appliances (much like an air conditioning and/or heating appliances thermostat). Here, it may be desirable to provide limited remote diagnostic and control access to the different involved parties. For example, the technician for the media service provider should be able to perform diagnostics and/or repairs to the media function of the home electronics device, but not have access to the home security functions or appliance control functions of the home electronics device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to circumvent the difficult task of precisely identifying remotely located electronic devices that are under test, and/or to provide limited remote diagnostic and/or repair access to specific functions of the electronics device.